


adios, captain

by peachybuckys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Confessions, Episode: s03e01 New Captain, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, everyone is there at some point, in my head pidge is rosa and hunk is charles, keith is amy, lance is jake, my take on s3e1 of b99
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybuckys/pseuds/peachybuckys
Summary: Detective Lance McClain considers himself a lucky person, until he is not.--aka the klance brooklyn 99 au literally no one asked for.





	adios, captain

**Author's Note:**

> a) i didn't rewrite the episode word for word and i really changed up the end nbc pls dont sue me  
> b) ive only seen one (1) written klance b99 au and thats just tragic  
> c) in here lance doesnt like keiths bike,, where'd the backstory to that go? no fuckin clue  
> d) heres to the 7th season of my favorite show uwu

Detective Lance McClain considers himself a lucky person.

 

He has proved on multiple occasions that he can solve as many as five felonies in one entire week! As well as twenty-three in a month! 

 

Lance won a year long bet against his arch rival turned friend, turned crush, detective Keith Kogane. He took him on the best fake date ever, if he can say so himself. They even got a bust at the end of the night! (And Lance got a little more than he bargained for).

 

He gets to work cases with his best friend in the entire world, detective Hunk Garrett. They can talk about anything together and solve anything they put their minds to. Detective Katie (Pidge) Holt, who Lance has known since the academy, is his ride or die. She’s a badass cop who Lance trusts with his life.

 

Lance can consider himself a lucky person with only minor slip ups.

 

This, however, cannot last forever.

  
✧✧✧  
  


“Attention squad!” Captain Allura announced to the bullpen. The hustle and bustle of Brooklyn’s ninety-ninth precinct came to a simmer as all eyes, from crooks to uniformed officers to sergeants, landed on their heroic leader.

 

“I am transferring out of the nine-nine, effective immediately.” Lance’s eyes dropped down to the box being held in her brown hands. Her Medal of Valor, pride flag, and photo of Allura and her wife, Romelle, at a party held in their own home sticking out of the top.

 

“You’re what?” Keith shouted as he stood up from his seat, as well as Lance, Pidge, and Hunk. The abrupt movement made some of the hair fall out of the ponytail placed at the back of his head. Shock fell over everyone’s faces as Sergeant Shirogane came out from behind her, carrying the rest of her belongings like they weighed nothing. 

 

“You heard correct.” Allura’s voice was calm, but to the people standing closest to her, you could see the tears welling up in her eyes. “These have been the best two years of my life.”

 

“No, no, no this  _ cannot _ be happening!” Lance’s detective badge felt heavy around his neck. Time seemed to stand still. “Go back to being our robot captain immediately!” The captain huffed and put on her best smile.

 

“Sorry, Lance.” The tears finally started falling and Captain Allura made her way across the bullpen. She paused at the gate before opening it.

 

“Wait!” Shouted her assistant, Coran. An older gentleman with orange hair and a spunky, sassy attitude. “I am coming with you.” He shot out of his seat and crossed as well and stopped to put a supportive hand on her shoulder. The box is passed from the Sarge to Coran. They reach the elevator and turn around one last time to see Keith get up from his seat and beeline to the hallway by himself. 

 

Lance watched them as the door closed and the precinct still so silent you could hear a pin drop all the way from Times Square. Hunk glanced over and gave him a curt nod before Sarge spoke up.

 

“Okay team, resume business as normal. I know it’s gonna be tough, but worse has happened here before.” 

 

With one more look at Hunk, Lance disappeared into the crowd as the precinct picked back up again. He headed straight towards the evidence room, because that’s where Keith goes when he needs to brood.

 

_ Tap tap tap. _

 

Lance knocked quickly before he entered and immediately saw Keith with his back to the door. The blue shirt he wore tucked into his pants clinged to his body in all the right ways. His neck was exposed from his black hair being tied up. Lance felt his knees go weak, but his friend needed comforting. That came first.

 

“Hey man,” Lance took a tentative step forward as he shut the door. Keith whipped around and his arms were crossed with an expressionless face.

 

“Hey.” He knew Keith was going to be in a bad mood, so all he wanted to do was cheer him up. Lance glided up to his fellow detective with open arms, which Keith gladly ran into. His head fell onto Lance’s shoulder and squeezed tight. They stood in each others arms for a minute before Keith let go and took a half step back.

 

Keith looked good. Well, he always looked good, but especially now. The lighting was dim in the evidence room and the pieces of hair that fell out of Keith’s ponytail framed his face. Lance looked into his purple eyes and rubbed at his hand nervously. Keith never failed to make him anxious.

 

“How are you handling the Captain’s news?” Keith asked and leaned against a rack of boxes. He stared at Lance with intensity.

 

“Well, like I usually handle everything. Just repressing the shit out of it and acting like it never happened.” Lance paused and took in Keith’s whole appearance again. “What about you?” That made him laugh, albeit a little frustrated.

 

“I don’t even know what to think, Lance.” 

 

There was an awkward pause. Keith looked down to scuff his shoe on the floor, then gazed back up at Lance. He rubbed at his hand again.

 

“So, there’s gonna be a lot of change around here, huh?” Keith asked as he let his eyes fall from Lance’s eyes to his lips, and quickly back up again. It was so subtle that if he wasn’t looking at Keith’s face, he wouldn’t have noticed, and that was all he needed to finally,  _ finally _ make his move.

 

Lance dropped his hands from right up against his chest and cupped Keith’s face instead. Their lips met and Lance swares up and down that his stomach actually flipped upside down. Keith flung his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He deepened the kiss by doing so, and he ran his tongue lightly around Lance’s bottom lip, trying to get him to open up. Lance did, and moved his hands from Keith’s cheek to his hair, threading his fingers through. His hair completely fell from being pulled back, and Lance took full advantage by gripping it just hard enough to make Keith groan.

 

After all this time they’re finally kissing, and Lance is on top of the world. They move together so well that Lance barely registered the knock coming from outside the door. Keith jumped back from the kiss, scared. His cheeks are tinted pink and lips are parted.

 

“Lance!” It’s Hunk, and he practically pounded down the door. “The new captain is here!”

 

Keith and Lance look at each other like Hunk was about to barge in and know exactly what they were getting up to just seconds ago. 

 

They waited to see if that actually happens, and when it doesn’t, Keith sighed with relief.

 

“So, uh,” Lance began and trailed off, unsure of what to say. He stared at Keith’s badge that’s hooked to his belt instead.

 

“Yeah…” Keith trailed off, but pulled Lance into one more kiss. It isn’t passionate, just quick and chaste, before he walked out of the evidence room and back into the bullpen. Lance grinned then followed as well, not particularly ready to meet the new captain of the ninety-ninth precinct.

  
✧✧✧  
  


Introductions don’t necessarily go as well as the squad had hoped for. Their new captain, had to be rushed to the hospital not even five minutes after introducing himself! Something with Captain Sendak seemed off to Lance while he was here, but he didn’t really get the chance to figure out what it was. 

 

Lance was currently seated at his desk, staring off into space, when he knew he should be doing paperwork on the case he closed yesterday with Keith, Pidge, and Hunk. They (more specifically, him and Keith) went undercover at a restaurant and caught the buyer  _ and  _ the handoff. Lance knew the paperwork was important, and it should’ve been done before Allura even left the precinct, but he can’t focus on that right now. Not with the nine-nine being potentially captainless for the second time that very same day, not with what happened with Keith just one hour beforehand, not with Keith  _ returning his feelings _ . 

 

Lance glanced over to where Hunk is seated next to him, deep in conversation with Pidge, who is leaning against Hunk’s desk, and then to Keith’s. Lance frowned when he wasn’t there, not even seeing or hearing when Keith left in the first place. When he started to feel his heart rate pick up, he shot up to his feet and begins walking across the bullpen, on a mission to find Keith.

 

Luckily, he didn’t have to go very far. As he passed the copy room, he got a quick glimpse of jet black hair that made him do a 180 and swing the door open as fast as he could. Keith spun around from the copier he was at when he heard someone enter, and his entire face lit up when he saw Lance smile and close the door behind him. 

 

“Hey, Lance,” Keith sounded breathless, and it made Lance’s heart do funny things in his chest. 

 

“Hey, I figured we should talk about what happened earlier. You know… In the evidence room.” He bit his lip and fidgeted with his hands as he nerves got the best of him.

 

“No… Yeah… You’re probably right.” Keith faltered, and seemed flustered for once. Lance hardly ever saw him get like this. “So, uh--”

 

“I like you. Like, really like you.” Lance took his shot and his grip on his hands relaxed when he saw Keith’s shoulders do the same, which he didn’t even notice them tense in the first place. He usually notices everything about Keith. 

 

“I like you too.” 

 

“Cool. Super cool. Should we go out later?” 

 

“Yes ple- AH!” Keith was cut off by a loud bang coming from the window out into the bullpen, and the two detectives jumped and yelped with surprise.

 

It was Shiro, of course it was.

 

“Jeeze! There’s a meeting in the briefing room in fifteen minutes!” Their sergeant held up his hands in defense and walked away, back to his desk. Keith and Lance now had a recurrence of being interrupted. 

 

Keith coughed and Lance’s attention turned from one man to the other. 

 

“I’d love to go out with you later. I can pick you up at seven?” Lance bit his lip again, trying to keep himself from grinning like a lunatic.

 

“Sweet.”

  
  


At seven o’clock on the dot, there was a knock on Lance’s apartment door. With a quick look at himself in the mirror, he fixed any last minute imperfections he saw. Some hair was adjusted from the part, he dusted off some lint from his navy blue blazer, and fixed the bold red tie he had chosen from being crooked. 

 

Lance opened the door and was so taken back he felt like he had to sit down. Keith was dressed in all black, with dress pants, a button up shirt, and up against the black was a blue tie. Not only that, his hair was braided.  _ Braided _ . Who the hell braided his hair? 

 

“Wow,” Lance breathed, “You look nice.” 

 

Keith looked him up and down twice with a heavy blush on his cheeks. 

 

“I can say the same. You ready?” 

 

“Yeah!” Lance exclaimed as he exited his apartment and locked the door behind him. “Where are we headed?” 

 

“I figured we could try a place I know in Manhattan, if that’s cool with you?” Lance and Keith opted to take the stairs instead of the elevator, considering Lance only lived on the second floor. 

 

“Keith, you spoil me.” They laughed as they descended the stairs. Once they got outside, Lance noticed.

 

“Oh no. No, no, noooooo. Nope. Not happening.” 

 

“Lance, come on! You always refuse to get on it. Now you have no choice.”

 

In front of them was Keith’s motorcycle, and Lance has never gotten on it before, so why should he start now?   
  


“You have got to be joking, Keith,” He searched for any,  _ any _ sign of some type of prank in his dates eyes, and came up short, “Oh my god you’re not.”

 

Keith laughed so hard the sound bounced off the buildings and echoed all around them. Lance was glad he could make Keith laugh like that, even if it was through his own pain and suffering. 

 

“No,” He began, practically still wheezing with laughter, “I am not kidding.” Keith then tossed Lance his spare helmet and climbed on. Lance watched Keith’s ass as he straddled the bike, and at least the view was nice. 

 

Once they arrived at the very trendy, upscale restaurant, Keith gave his name for reservations under  _ Shirogane _ , and were seated almost immediately.

 

( _ “Really? Sarge got you this?” Lance scoffed but he really couldn’t complain. _

 

_ “He’s my brother! If he just so happens to be popular and a sergeant in the NYPD then so be it.” _ )

 

The two ordered wine, and the whole list of beverages was in French, so they weren’t exactly sure what they were going to get. The waiter came back and poured their (red) wine and took their food order.

 

Keith raised his drink, “To a good first date?” 

 

“To a good first date.” Lance winked at man across from him as he took a sip and Keith nearly choked.

 

“So, I was thinking about something.” Keith set his glass down after taking a longer gulp than probably necessary and his expression turned serious. 

 

“About?” Lance tried to be semi-playful and nudge Keith’s foot under the table, and he received a tentative smile in return.

 

“What are we? Like, I know this is only a first date, but literally everyone’s noticed that we’ve been tiptoeing around each other for god only knows how long. Plus that kiss in the records room, which --  _ wow _ \-- by the way, but I’m afraid of this going too fast and me ruining it. I don’t think I could live with myself if I ruined it? Also--”

 

“Keith, slow down! Calm down!” Lance reached across the table and laid his hand on Keith’s shoulder, comforting him. He took a deep breath and held it for five seconds before letting it out. 

 

“Good,” Lance started, “We can take however long we want to, it’s up to us and only us. And Keith, you’re not going to ruin anything. I know you’re not.” 

 

“Thank you, Lance.” Keith gave him that sweet smile and Lance felt himself become gooey. 

 

“If it’ll help, we can have rules? Like, if you’re scared of taking this too fast.” 

 

“That would be good, I think.” Keith physically deflated at that.

 

“Okay. Rule one, lets not have sex right away,” Lance began his mental and oral list, glancing at Keith to make sure he agrees. He nodded. “Rule two, no labels. We can cross that bridge when we get to it, I promise. Rule three, lets keep this just between us, so we can figure it out ourselves, no outside interference.” 

 

“That means no telling Shiro or Hunk,” Keith suggested and Lance nodded, “If it gets to Shiro, he’ll go right to Adam and Hunk will have the news spread around the precinct in less than three minutes.”

 

Lance laughed in agreement. 

 

“You’re right. I love Hunk, but he is such a gossiper.”

 

“Yeah, well you don’t live with Dumb and Dumber. All those two do is talk shit and make heart eyes at each other.” Lance tucked his hands under his chin and smirked.

 

“Okay, but all I do is talk shit and make heart eyes at  _ you _ ,”

 

Keith’s cheeks and the tip of his nose turned red and Lance giggled at his reaction.

 

Soon, their food came out and conversation flowed easily. They talked about work, Lance’s very large family, and Keith’s favorite things to do outside the precinct. Of course, Lance already knew those, but he loved to see Keith’s face light up when he talked about his passions. 

 

The waiter came back some time later to ask for dessert orders, and Keith spoke up before Lance even got the chance to ask if he wanted any.

 

“Eight kamikaze shots please, and after we’ll take the check.” The waiter nodded and left with their new order. 

 

“Uh, Keith? You know you’re driving right?” 

 

“We can take a cab, if I bribe Shiro enough he and Adam can come grab my bike later.”

 

“Well, alright.”

 

Four shots, and a cab ride home later, Lance was considerably more tipsy than he was at the restaurant. He unlocked the door to his apartment with Keith hot on his heels and once he was in, he hardly had time to think before Keith had him pressed up against the nearest wall, undoing his tie and their mouths pressed together. 

 

The following morning, Keith woke up to Lance running his hands through his hair, quite affectionately, both naked and sheets bunched up together at the bottom of the bed.

 

“We broke a rule, didn’t we?”

“Yup.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter (@shirosgayne) and tumblr (@howellvevo) lol


End file.
